


Strip Monopoly

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games night on the TARDIS usually ends with a distinct lack of clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Monopoly

"I did win, though," the Doctor says, once they are lying nude on their backs, slowly catching their breath.

Amy groans and shoves at him. "Not the point, Doctor."

"I know." He pauses, just for long enough to roll over, his bare leg brushing against Amy's thigh as he does so. "But I _did_ win. I had a very large pile of paper."

"Monopoly money," Amy sighs. "And you just had all the one pound notes. That's not enough to do anything with."

"It looked impressive."

"Well it's not."

The Doctor frowns, and she's tempted to take it back and pretend to be thoroughly impressed with his monopoly haul. She's too stubborn to play into either of her boys' egos, though.

After a slight break, Rory decides to chime in: "I don't think Strip Monopoly is even a thing."

"Of course it is. I made it a think. Former kissogram, remember? I think I'm the one qualified to know about Strip Monopoly out of all of us."

"Was his bow tie really worth £500?" Rory asks.

Both the Doctor and Amy answer in the affirmative at the same time, for very different reasons. They glance at each other, struggling not to laugh, and it's a struggle they both lose.

"We should play again sometime," the Doctor says. "I can win again."

"I'm telling you – you didn't win."

The Doctor's absolute inability to listen to be corrected is more than a little frustrating – but it's difficult to keep arguing with him when he looks quite so adorably stunned. She's sure he's doing it on purpose. It's really the only explanation.

Rory places his hand on her arm, his palm so warm and soft, and it's enough to make her forget the argument. "I think you might have to let this one go," he says. "For my sanity's sake if nothing else."

She hums thoughtfully and rolls onto her front, pouting at the pair of them in a way that demanded immediate attention. "I suppose you boys could make it up to me," she suggests, because she's already feeling up for it again. "I still have £200 of monopoly money. What does that get me?"

As it turns out, she discovers once her face is buried in the pillows and her body feels as if it is about to ignite, £200 of monopoly money will buy her a great deal indeed.


End file.
